Cánpò dì tiānshǐ ( Broken Angel )
by Titan18
Summary: [Recommended] Bahkan bila aku mati, aku berharap Tuhan akan menyatukan kami hanya berdua di surga nanti. Aku adalah orang yang memikul beban berat dan selalu berpikir bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Tapi untuk saat ini aku butuh bantuanmu. "Hancurkan Wu Yi Fan, dan jika saatnya itu tiba Aku menjadi menjadi Xiongmao hanya untukmu". [BL - KrisTao / HunTao / Kray / & Luhan]


**Cánpò dì tiānshǐ ( Broken Angel )**

Author : Titan18

Genre : Romance - Hurt/Comfort

**Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan / Kris

Zhang Yi Xing / Lay

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to them self || This story is MINE ^^  
**

**Warning : Boys Love**

**.**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Awas"

Tao tersenyum lirih, teriakan ngeri yang terdengar disekitarnya dengan senang hati Tao mengabaikan semua itu.

"KYAAAA..."

Teriakan panik seluruh manusia disekitarnya sudah tak dapat didengarkan oleh Huang Zi Tao saat tubuhnya yang masih melayang kebawah jurang dan hilang kesadarannya saat itu juga.

.

.

Tiitt...Tiitt...Tiitt...

Sret...

Tao merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di tubuhnya, kakinya sama sekali tak dapat digerakkan. Dalam tidurnya Tao terus mencoba menggerakan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

'Dimana ini?'

Hanya itu yang mampu namja itu pikirkan, Huang Zi Tao terus menggerakan tubuhnya, matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka.

Srett...Srett

Namja itu seakan dapat merasakan beberapa tangan yang menyentuh tubuhnya, dalam pikirannya sendiri Tao bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Slitttt...

Tao merasa kesadarannya kembali terenggut saat sesuatu terasa di masukan paksa pada pergelangan tangan kirinya yang mati rasa.

..

.

Dr. Liu keluar ruangan dengan helaan nafas yang mampu membuat Tuan Huang beserta istrinya ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa untuk sementara ini. sepertinya efek obat penghilang rasa sakitnya hilang dan tubuhnya berontak keras. Maafkan aku, sampai seminggu ini Huang Zi Tao belum bisa dikatakan bebas dari Koma"

Tuan Huang dengan refleks yang cepat memeluk istrinya yang terjatuh dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Xi Luhan –sahabat Huang Zi Tao terpekur diam dibangkunya, tak jauh dari situ Wu Yi Fan berdiri tegak sembari memeluk sosok rapuh seorang namja yang terlihat sedih.

"Ge, aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada_nya"_

Wu Yi Fan memeluk sosok itu semakin erat, "Jangan khawatir Lay, _dia_ akan baik-baik saja".

Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang itu dan juga orang tua Tao, dengan penuh benci Luhan menatap mereka dengan sinar mata dendam yang tak terelakkan.

Dihatinya Luhan tersenyum pahit, Kekasih sahabatnya Huang Zi Tao justru memeluk penuh intim Zhang Yi Xing atau disapa akrab dengan sebutan Lay –Sepupu Tao.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Wu Yi Fan atau Kris dan Lay menjalin _Affair_ dibelakang Huang Zi Tao selama 2 tahun dari total 5 tahun hubungannya bersama Kris, dan bodohnya Huang Zi Tao yang sudah mengetahui hal itu hanya tersenyum biasa saja dan mengatakan dengan kepolosan yang luar biasa,

'_Bahkan bila aku mati, aku berharap Tuhan akan menyatukan kami hanya berdua di surga nanti'_

"Bodoh"

Luhan menangis tanpa suara, terlebih saat kecelakaan yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu dia menjadi saksi bisu _kejadian naas _itu.

_.._

_._

_Seminggu yang lalu,_

Di sudut kafe 'Shāngxīn' yang merupakan sebuah tempat hangout mahasiswa Zhìnéng University –universitas swasta elit di beijing, China.

Namja manis berambut hitam legam menikmati semangkuk Rainbow sundae yang terlihat nikmat dengan santai, dihadapannya sang sahabat Xi Luhan menatap sosok cantik itu dengan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"_itu boneka panda yang sering Kris ceritakan untuk kita"_

"_Ya, apa dia bodoh dan tak tahu malu masih tak ingin melepaskan Kris padahal sepupunya sendiri menjalin hubungan dengan Kris yang masih dianggap kekasih"_

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, dengan perlahan tangannya meraih tas gucci hitam miliknya dan menarik sebuah ipod hitam pemberian Kris sebagai hadiah ulangtahun ke 18nya setahun yang lalu.

Sret..

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat Tao memasangkan sebelah tali headset ketelinganya,

"Pakailah, jangan mendengar apa yang dikatakan mereka Lulu" ucapnya sopan, Luhan bersumpah akan membunuh kerumunan namja yang sering terlihat bersama Kris and The Gank di kampus mereka.

Huang Zi Tao dengan tenangnya kembali menikmati Rainbow Sundae dan bersikap seolah tak mendengar gosip yang _sangat jelas _terdengar olehnya.

"_Dia tak tahu malu"_

"_Urat malunya sudah putus"_

"_Berharap dikasihani mungkin, padahal wajahnya sudah cukup membuatnya menjadi uke nomor satu yang paling diincar di kampus kita"_

"_Hahaha... mungkin saja Kris sudah menodainya lebih dulu, makanya dia takut Kris akan meninggalkannya"_

BRAKK...

Huang Zi Tao beranjak ke arah meja yang dihuni serombongan namja tadi dan tersenyum sangat manis hingga membuat kelima namja tadi terdiam dengan wajah memerah tersipu.

CRASHHHH...

"Aku akan berhenti mengejar Kris kalian, jadi bisakah kalian berhenti menggosipkan aku? Sahabatku terganggu" serunya polos, dengan gerakan pelan Tao menunduk mengambil tissue kering diatas meja dan membersihkan wajah salah satu namja yang menjadi korban siraman air darinya.

CHU~

Semua pasang mata didalam kafe membulat saat Huang Zi Tao mengecup pelan kening namja tadi,

"Maafkan aku, kau basah"

Tao bergerak menuju bangkunya lagi dan menarik sahabatnya yang masih dalam mode Shock, bergegas pergi dari Kafe itu secepatnya. Meninggalkan bisik-bisik dan gosip yang pasti akan segera menyebar dengan kilat.

_Huang Zi Tao mencium seorang pria lain selain kekasihnya Kris._

Drrtt...Drrtt...

_From : Duizzhang_

_Kau memuakkan, mencium seorang pria lain selain diriku heh?_

Luhan yang melihat Tao bersandar lelah pada kemudi mobilnya sekarang hanya mampu menghela napasnya kesal dan membanting ipod tanpa lagu tadi pada kursi belakang mobil Ferrari merah milik Huang Zi Tao.

Tanpa meminta ijin Luhan mengambil alih ponsel dari tangan Tao dan membaca beberapa kalimat yang tertera dengan jelas.

"Sudah kuduga, mereka pasti memberitahukan Naga Sialan itu. aku tak menyangka kau sampai berbuat seperti tadi Baby Panda"

Tes...

Tes...

Tetesan air mata mengalir lembut di kedua sisi pipinya, "Aku lelah Lulu, aku malu dengan mereka yang terus menyiksaku seperti ini. aku ingin pergi selamanya Lu"

Xi Luhan dengan cepat memeluk sosok rapuh itu dan mengelus punggung sahabatnya dengan pelan, seakan tiap gerakan lain yang dibuatnya akan membuat rubuh sosok lemah ini.

"Aku akan disisimu, percayalah padaku." Ucap Luhan lembut.

..

.

Ferrari merah itu melaju pelan ditengah jalanan sunyi menuju bukit kecil yang terletak dipinggiran kota Beijing.

Huang Zi Tao dan Xi Luhan sedari tadi diam tanpa terlibat percakapan yang penting, dering ponsel dengan nada khusus ponsel Tao sama sekali tak membuat pemiliknya mengalihkan perhatian dari kemudinya.

_Duizzhang Calling..._

CKIT...

Mobil itu berhenti dibagian sisi kiri bukit yang terdapat beberapa mobil pengunjung lainya.

Tao bergegas keluar disusul Luhan, pemandangan Sunset menjadi hal paling terkenal dari tempat ini. keduanya bergerak secepatnya menuju pinggiran puncak bukit yang sudah diberi pembatas tiang pendek.

Blitzz

Blitzz

Keduanya tertawa cerah saat melakukan selca-selca konyol melalui ponsel milik Luhan.

Drrttt...Drrttt...

_From : Duizzhang_

_Berani sekali kau mengacuhkanku, baguslah. Jangan ganggu aku, karena malam ini aku menginap di apartemen sepupumu –Lay untuk menghabiskan malam ulang tahunnya bersama._

Huang Zi Tao untuk pertama kalinya memutar matanya bosan membaca pesan singkat ancaman yang dikirim oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

'Kau menyebalkan ge, kau melanggar perjanjian kita'

"_Aku mendengarnya ge, rumor tentang kau dan Lay gege. Tapi tenang saja, aku tak ingin hubungan kita yang sejauh ini agar berhenti begitu saja" Tao memandang sedih Wu Yi Fan yang sedang berbaring santai di apartemen pribadi namja tampan itu._

'_Hm...' gumam Kris cuek._

"_Kau bosan padaku ge?"_

_Kris sama sekali tak menunjukan ketertarikan padanya dan namja itu lebih memilih mengetik beberapa tombol pada ponselnya sendiri._

"_Huh, baiklah. Ingat kataku ge, selama kau selalu menghabiskan ulang tahunku bersamaku maka aku akan tetap mempertahankan posisimu dihatiku. Jika kau bersama Lay ge untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersamanya maka saat itu tiba aku akan melepasmu"_

Grepp...

Tao tersentak saat Luhan memberikannya sebuah bingkisan kecil dari balik sakunya,

"Selamat Ulang Tahun panda, rusa ikut senang atas bertambahnya umurmu" ucap Luhan senang.

Tao tersenyum palsu dan bergerak memeluk sosok sahabatnya erat, "Terima Kasih Rusaku tersayang".

Tao teringat sekejap, bahwa entah kesialan atau apa tapi Hari Ulang Tahunnya bertepatan dengan Ulang Tahun Sepupunya Lay.

"Awas"

Tao tersenyum lirih, teriakan ngeri yang terdengar disekitarnya dengan senang hati Tao mengabaikan semua itu.

"KYAAAA..."

Teriakan panik seluruh manusia disekitarnya sudah tak dapat didengarkan oleh Huang Zi Tao saat tubuhnya yang masih melayang kebawah jurang dan hilang kesadarannya saat itu juga.

Dalam sekejap Luhan yang terjatuh dengan luka disikunya bergerak cepat dan menangis deras saat sosok tubuh sahabatnya bersama Mobil BMW M5 berwarna hitam menghilang dari pandangan dan meninggalkan penglihatan batas pagar yang sudah rusak ditabrak.

..

..

..

**OOS Internasional Hospital – New York.**

Kamar rawat Huang Zi Tao tampak sepi, sama sekali tak tampak kehadiran sahabat maupun orang tuanya.

Saat matanya terbuka perlahan, wajahnya sontak memerah saat wajah namja berkulit pucat dan harus diakui Tao –sangat tampan berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Sehun, namaku Oh Sehun"

Oh Sehun menatap wajah bingung dan polos sosok lemah yang terbaring diranjang itu. matanya menatap puas kearah sosok cantik dengan khas mata yang mempunyai lingkaran hitam seperti panda.

"Kau di New York sekarang. Wajah cantikmu sudah kembali semula tanpa cacat akibat kecelakaanmu beberapa waktu lalu."

Tao mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa pusing, matanya melirik kondisi ruang kamar mewah yang dipenuhi beberapa peralatan medis.

"Di-dimana Baba dan Mama?"

"Mereka menyerahkanmu padaku, aku adalah Tunanganmu sekarang Huang Zi Tao"

Ucapan dingin dan menusuk itu membuat Tao terkaget dan tanpa sadar menggerakan tubuhnya.

Wajahnya memucat saat Kakinya terasa mati dan sama sekali tak bisa digerakan, mata pandanya menatap penuh tuntutan pada _Tunangan _barunya.

"A-pa yang..."

Chu~

Sehun mengecup bibir itu cepat, Tao terpaksa meredam pertanyaannya sendiri. Perasaan takut semakin terasa jelas didalam benak namja cantik itu, Tao baru saja akan menggerakkan kakinya lagi saat tangan dingin Sehun menahannya.

Greppp...

"Jangan khawatir, kakimu akan baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu beberapa terapi dan kau akan dapat kembali berjalan normal"

Huang Zi Tao bersumpah jiwanya terasa dicabut paksa saat namja disampingnya ini berucap pelan padanya.

"Tenanglah, percayakan hal ini padaku."

Percaya ?

Entahlah~ Tao bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa dia ada didalam ruangan mirip rumah sakit dan bahkan memiliki Tunangan ? lalu dimana Luhan ? bukankah dia masih berada di China? Kenapa _tunangan_nya berkata mereka di New York ?

Bahkan Oh Sehun kembali memeluk sosok cantik Huang Zi Tao, namja panda itu hanya membalas dengan sebisanya saja.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku _Xiongmao_" ucapan lirih Namja tampan itu membuat Tao tertegun.

"_Xiongmao, kau adalah Xiongmaoku"_

Didalam dekapan tanpa perasaan itu Tao dengan jelas mengingat memori ucapan Kris padanya dulu.

Kris.

Wu Yi Fan.

Kekasihnya ?

Tao tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan pelukannya hingga Oh Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Aku adalah orang yang memikul beban berat dan selalu berpikir bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Tapi untuk saat ini aku butuh bantuanmu Hmm~ Sehunnie"

Oh Sehun menampakan senyuman andalannya hingga Tao terpaksa harus menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Tao mengangkat kembali wajahnya.

"Hancurkan Wu Yi Fan, dan jika saatnya itu tiba Aku menjadi Milikmu. Menjadi _Xiongmao_ ( Panda ) hanya untukmu"

.

.

END

_Or_

TBC ?

.

.

Hahaha...

Entah kenapa jadinya malah begini -_-

FF iseng lainnya yang hadir dalam pemikiran author saat sedang bosan dan mengalami _writerblock_ untuk karya author yang lainnya.

Rencananya mau bikin panjang banget, tapi yah akhirnya malah gini, dan hanya _OneShoot._

Pengen dilanjutin tapi bingung ini bakal jadi KrisTao atau HunTao. Jadi gantung aja ne, dua-duanya tetap pernah ada disisi uri Baby.

Padahal author seorang KTS #PLAKK...

Leave comment ne^^ dont be a sider.


End file.
